Draft:Zangi (software)
| ver layout = stacked | platform = Android, iOS | language = English, Russian, Armenian, French, Arabic, Filipino, Indonesian, Portuguese, Spanish | genre = Instant messaging | website = }} Zangi is a decentralized, server-less, messaging app, for encrypted peer-to-peer communication, as well as a messenger solution for businesses. This softphone platform was developed by Secret Phone Inc., who created an original streaming protocol between mobile devices which uses less data and minimized data usage costs for users, ideal for remote regions of the world. Zangi is also responsible for an innovative security protocol that does not store any communication history between users, ensuring safety and the absence of processing user data by third parties or Zangi. Businesses can use Zangi as a white label product, to rebrand under their own company brand, with all the above-mentioned features. Users can share files via Zangi (ZIP and media files, documents, their location and contacts), and has new original stickers updated monthly. Detailed comparison as of 2018 Infographic (Posts by Aqsa Malik)|date=2018-06-19|work=Bloglovin’|access-date=2018-09-24|language=en}} Zangi messenger is available for Android and iOS and works in all locations. Zangi is headquartered in Santa Clara, California. Crunchbase|website=Crunchbase|language=en|access-date=2018-09-24}} Company history Founded in 2009 in Yerevan, Armenia and headquartered in Silicon Valley, USA , Zangi is the main brand of Secret Phone Inc. Crunchbase|website=Crunchbase|language=en|access-date=2018-06-27}} Application Features In addition to text messaging on your mobile device, the application enables individual and group video calls, voice calls, messaging and more for users to communicate and chat in HD Resolution. Zangi works with crowded Wi-Fi and 2G network, and adapts to the internet to make uninterrupted video and voice calls. Zangi tech allows users to recover lost voice and video data. Zangi has its own line of original stickers and emoticons that are free to download, which are updated monthly with new additions. Zangi's recent update in July 2018 added features such as, automated voice messages, editing contacts before sharing, forwarding messages to multiple contacts and group chats, custom chat backgrounds, location sending and viewing experience, animated Gifs, clear voice calls, new original stickers, orientation for left-handed, reply to in line messages, deleting messages for both sides or for one side and more. Data Usage Zangi uses its Streaming Control Protocol (SCP) innovation, a protocol that reduces bandwidth consumption independent from audio quality. The application has low data consumption used mainly for roaming for local or international travel. Up to 7-minute video and voice calls can be made with 1MB of bandwidth.Users can use Detailed Comparison|date=2018-06-08|work=Zangi Blog|access-date=2018-09-24|language=en-US}} the Zangi Out option for calls to any phone or Forward calls. Security Zangi Messenger's security protocol doesn't store user data on servers and doesn't save user communication history. The application also does not store conversations on central servers and is fully encrypted. As a result of Zangi Messenger's decentralized system, it's users’ personal data or communication history can never reach third parties. If a user deletes a message, nobody, not even Zangi can restore the message. Business Zangi White Label solution gives businesses and communities an already developed platform to create their own messenger. Their platform is a scalable telecommunications infrastructure for the B2B market, with a fully functional modern messaging solution. Zangi also has the capacity to implement a digital wallet payment system in their platform for businesses. The White Label solution is intended to create a business-ready messaging app in a short time-to-market. Participation Mobile World Congress 2017 in Barcelona